All I Want
by TheTurtLeGiRL
Summary: George falls in love with a girl, but won't admit his feelings. (Great summary, huh?) please RR!


A/N: Hi! This is kind of a short chapter, but...whatever. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Her name was Ash Granger, cousin of Hermione Granger. You wouldn't believe they were even related, though, unless they told you. Ash was a 7th year Gryffindor, at Hogwarts. She was smart, but not as smart as Hermione. And they definitely did not look like each other. Instead of brown, bushy hair, Ash had pin-straight, light red locks, and vivid green eyes. Like Hermione, though, Ash was extremely clever. Ash was the only other Granger that was a witch. She hadn't always gone to Hogwarts, either. She came in her fourth year, after learning her previous four years at a magic academy in America.

-

(Ash's POV)

"Mr. Weasleys! Would you _please?_" An annoyed McGonagall yelled to the back of the classroom, where Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were all laughing. They were testing one of their new products, and making fun of the New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ash, who sat directly in front of them, tried very hard to ignore them; the task was impossible. Lee said something Ash couldn't hear, and the group broke out in laughter.

"That's it!" McGonagall cried. The rest of the class looked up from their work on Anamagi. Fred looked up at McGonagall, clueless.

"What?" He asked, as though he had no idea what was going on. "We're trying to do something important." He added, slowly.

"Does it have anything to do with Transfiguration?" Professor McGonagall asked calmly. Fred looked dumbfounded.

"No," He said, as though it was extremely obvious.

"Well, there you go!" She cried. "I'm going to have to move you! Lee, stay there, George, you sit next to Ash, and Fred, you sit next to Alicia Spinnet!"

The three boys groaned and muttered, as they stuffed their books back in their bags, to move. I sighed as George sat down next to me, knocking my arm with his bag, causing me to draw a line across my paper. I never really got to know the Weasley Twins. I mean, everyone knew who they were, of course, but all the summers that I spent at their house, I never really got to know them. I was much closer to their younger brother, Ron. Probably because I always hung around Hermione, seeing as I didn't exactly want to talk to anyone else. I talked to Angelina, and Alicia, and them, because we shared a room together, but I can't exactly say that we're best friends, or something. To say the least, I was scared of them. The first summer I went to the Burrow, they used me as a tester. Let's just say I was happy to make it out of there alive.

"Hey, do you get this?" George asked, leaning over, looking at my finished paper. I moved my arm, concealing the answers. "Please help me! We only have five more minutes of class!" George asked. I sighed, and slid the paper over to him. He fastly copied my answers, and gave the paper back to me, smiling. "Thanks." He said, leaning back.

"No problem," I muttered, resting my head on the desk, my hair falling over my face. The bell rang, and I quickly gathered my things. Our next class was potions, and I had left my essay in the girl's dormitory. Even though I was doing well in Snape's class, I didn't want to risk not handing in my homework.

When I got down to the dungeons, I was already late. I sighed under my breath, knowing that Snape probably wasn't in a good mood. As I walked quickly to the doors of the dungeon, I heard a ripping noise, and before I could stop them, the contents of my bag spilled all over the floor. I cursed under my breath, and dove down as bottles of ink splattered everywhere, and papers went flying.

"Need help?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around and looked up at George Weasley.

"Um, no, thanks," I tried to say sweetly.

"You sure?" He asked, bending down, starting to gather up papers.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Thanks though," I replied to him. He acted as though he didn't listen, and continued to gather my things.

"Here," he said, giving me my work, standing up. I stood up, too.

"Thanks," I said, trying hard not to make eye contact.

"No problem. It's repayment, for helping me with that Transfiguration. We're even now." He smiled, his red hair falling into his eyes.

"Right," I said, "we're even now."

"Perhaps you're both unaware that you are supposed to be in portions right now?" A bitter voice asked. We both turned towards the dungeon door, where Snape was standing, looking mad.

"Detention," he said, "for both of you."


End file.
